Over The Train Tracks
by WinterYoung
Summary: A mysterious killer? The new transfer student? Will this become a horror or a romance?


Over the Train Tracks

Read, enjoy, dont take.

The Color Yellow

Well, it happened. After talking about it, planning it, and looking for homes we finally packed and moved. I was not the most happy to move. Not like I had many friends or a huge future planned out in my last town but just being torn out of your ruts was hard and difficult. The house we moved into was bigger and the school was supposed to be nicer.

I was about 17 and at my Junior year of high school. The school year had already started a few months ago so I would of course be a new face out for people to notice. This was a big of a smaller town so everyone knows everyone. That is okay I guess but then It only made me stand out more and I was the type who did not care to stand out. I was also not the silent weird kid who sat alone at lunch.

I was just me, normal and nothing to special. I liked boys, I had tried a sip of beer before and I had of course been tempted just like any other. But because of my casual look or dress thankfully not many people asked me to try something that would hurt me latter so life in that case was a bit easier. Hopefully I would just make a few friends and not be noticed to much as the new person. My alarm went off the first day I had of school.

It was a Thursday so I would only have to be in school that day, the next day then think about it during the weakened for possible healthy changes. I sat up slowly as my alarm clock buzzed. My room was mostly empty other than stacked boxes against the far wall and my nicely made bed. I sighed lightly as I slipped out of the warm colors and into the cold world. Well it was time.

I wondered about school as I got ready for it. I got done around an hour later. Thankfully I got up two hours before school so I still had an hour to ride my bike to school and find my first class and maybe the rest so I would know where to go. After getting ready I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and walked to my door. But once I got to my door I looked back at my house.

My mom was out working already and my dad had died when I was eight, so I was off to face the world alone. I had some money in my pocked for lunch and a lock for my bike in my hand. I was ready right? Well no not really but I had to go just the same. I walked out my door and shut it behind me before walking over to my green mountain bike.

The first gift I got that I really truly enjoyed to its fullest was that bike. I had used that bike over and over and over and it had never done me wrong. But I had also just gotten it on my 16nth birthday so it could have failed me in the future perhaps. I got on my bike and soon begun to peddle my way over to the school. I let my eyes wonder around as I biked, so that I could get a feel for this town and the people in it.

I saw a few other people that looked about my age with backpacks. A few of them saw me to watching me as I rode my bike. I gave them a slight gaze, long enough so they know I was not ignoring them and short enough for them not to think to long about me..hopefully. I got closer and closer to the school the crowd growing more and more as I went on. My eyes kept to the people and the sights almost interested in all of it at that point. All until suddenly I heard a voice. My eyes snapped over and I pulled on my breaks just as the voice said.

"Hey watch it!" I earched to a stop and barely ran into a boy who looked about my age. One of his hands was very firmly on the rim between my two hand bars. I put a foot to the ground beside me to hold my bike up. The wore a rain jacked, slightly torn up light jeans then had a old, dirty, thin backpack hanging loosely over only one shoulder. He had dark orange hair, and then dark green eyes it seemed. But, what caught me was the annoyed look on his face. I felt blood rush to my face before I did my best to find my words.

"I..I'm really sorry.." I explained already feeling liked a fool. He dropped his hand from my handle bar rim and dropped it to his side before shoving it in his pocket. He then turned from me and begun to walk off.

"Just watch it next time.." He grumbled venomously. I just stood there on my bike like an idiot not sure what to say. I slightly slid my eyes over and saw that what had happened did not go un-noticed. A few eyes watched and a few whispers were passed through the small attention this little incident caused.

I turned my eyes down and pulled my leg off my bike before starting to walk it down the school walk way avoiding eye contact from anyone. I walked my bike over to a bike rack and pushed the tire and first part between the bars. As I begun to lock my bike a blond girl came to my side and put her hands on her bony hips.

"Hey" She said in a friendly tone and slightly loudly. I sat up and turned over to the blond. She wore a small jean skirt and a pink tang top that showed off her d sized breast as if a spot light was on them. It made me feel a little weird.

I wore simple skinny jeans then a thin stripped sweater. I was actually pretty normal looking, maybe one of the prettier girls at the most. My skin was light, and almost flawless, my hair was a simple brown with a few waves at the end. My eyes a dark blue-ish and my height just slightly bellow most girls my age. So not ugly, nothing though compared to this blond haired, dark skinned Barbie. I was not sure if I did not like her or was jealous of her at first glance. The girl smiled her glossy pink lips at my before adding to her first 'Hey'

"So you new huh?" I pulled some hair behind my ear still feeling a bit off for almost running over that boy.

"Uh yea, we just moved. I'm Sunny, nice to meet you" The girl gave a slight snicker.

"Sunny? That is a bit of an odd name. I am Tiffany.." Somehow I felt like I knew her name before she said it.

"So you met mister sour huh?" I was not sure what she was talking about at first but then I figured she was talking about the boy in the yellow rain jacket.

"Oh, yea.." Tiffany lightly shook her head.

"That is Bryan.." She informed me before flipping her hair over her shoulder and folding her arms.

"He has always been a shady person, not many friends, not the talking type. But last year he killed his dad." My eyes grew wide. How could such news really be true?

"Well he was the only one found at the scene..but they did not have enough evidence to prove it so for now he is out scot free..but everyone knows he did it." I placed my fingertips on my mouth shocked. How horrible. I felt like I was thrown into a soap opera as soon as I stepped into the school grounds. I already wanted to go home but then another part of my felt excited for something more than just school and work.

"So just stay away from him. He is bad news.." I gave a small nod yet was not sure how much of myself I put into that nod. I was not the type to judge someone from roomers. But he did seem a bit mean, then again I almost ran him over with my bike. Maybe anyone would give that reaction.

" I will be careful.." I informed the blond. She smiled at me before turning and saying.

"Cool. See you some other time Shiny" Tiffany informed me already giving me a nick-name. Not one I cared for however. I waved and gave a soft agree just loud enough for her to hear. But I had a feeling she only spoke to me in the first place to make sure I knew about this little rumor.

That was probably what the others were talking about when I almost ran into Bryan. Oh well I would just move on and not let myself be swayed by rumors or first appearances. And this choice would affect both Bryan and Tiffany. I begun to walk inside pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and reading it over as I entered the building. At this point my mind was not on the few whispers in my direction but instead where to find my first class.

Well the school was larger than my last one but only because it held every teen in this small town and now only half of them. The girls were dressed nicely for a casual place like this and so did the boy's it made me feel a little out of place yet not to much. I was able to find my first class okay just as class was starting. I then was able to find each class after that quiet well actually with not that much trouble. Thankfully the classrooms were not that disorganized like they usually were.

My first three classes went fine. No one really bothered me and the teachers seemed nice enough. But soon it was lunch time and this was when people said in did what they wanted for the most part. And that was what I was a little afraid of. I followed the crowd once the bell rang and slowly made my way into the lunch room where a line was already formed for the cafeteria food.

I sunk my shoulders slightly not wanting to wait that long. But then something caught my eye. In the back of the Cafeteria I saw Bryan sitting alone on a bench with hood over his eyes and his head leaned back against the wall. Without thinking it through I made my way through the crowds of people and over to him. Once to him I slowly sat down awkwardly next to the boy with my side against the other arm rest and my legs pressed together.

He however was slouched back with his knees apart and his arms folded. I slowly put my backpack next to my feet before peeking over at him. It was only a moment before I saw a dark green eye open and look at me from under the hood. It was more like a bored glare similar to the one I was sure my cat gave me when I did not please him. He looked at me for a moment before shutting his eyes again and mumbling.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" I felt some blood rush to my face and I lightly bit my bottom lip not sure what to say. I almost felt like he noticed me before I knew why I was even there.

"Uh..I just um..wanted to say I was sorry for almost running into you. I should had been paying attention." He gave a small 'phft' before saying.

"You DID run into me..you ran over my foot.." Bryan informed me. This felt like it was not going well and already my people skills were showing as plain as the shirt I was wearing. I was tempted to leave before I noticed Bryan sitting up placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward slightly as he pulled his head down.

"But it's no big deal. Just a foot and you don't weigh a lot" I felt a bit better when he said it was no big deal but I wondered what the last comment was supposed to mean.

"Well I'm Sunny.." I informed him. He turned his eyes over to me _finally_, through his dark orange scruffy hair.

"That's a weird name.." He said bluntly turning his eyes down once again. Gosh was it so weird that every person had to say so?

"….Apparently.." I mumbled under my breath before adding.

"So what's your name.." Bryan looked back at me a bit of a cold cool on his face.

"Has no one told you yet?" I tensed up and pushed my lips into a line. What was I supposed to say to that? He gave an annoyed grunt rolling his eyes and standing up taking his half dead back pack with him before pulling his hood over his head again.

"Leave me alone.." He mumbled before walking off. But instead of it being a sdt or victim type or demand it was more like a direct order. I just sat there not saying a word and feeling a bit like dirt. Was he really just a jerk? Was this the kind of person who would kill his dad?

I really did not know. He did seem rather mean and shut off. Yet I almost had the feeling that he was not the kind of person to hurt me. He was mean, but he did not really attack me other than telling me my name was weird. Maybe I was just being naïve, maybe stupid.

Maybe I needed to back off and forget about him. But it almost seemed like it would be hard to do. Or was I being rude and did not notice it. I just sat there quietly thinking over our very small conversation over and over again to see if there was anything I missed. But after playing it over time and again I came to the conclusion he just did not like me.

So with that I told myself I would back off and leave the man alone. Lunch ended faster than I thought it would and before you knew it I was running to my next class without having eaten at all. I came into the class room a bit late. Sadly enough the teachers desk was right up front so everyone watched me as I walked in. I stood awkwardly next to the woman's desk as she called Attendance and soon came to mine…

"And Sunny.." I lightly rose a hand despite the fact I was standing right next to her..

"Um..that's me.." I informed her softly sure my knees were lightly knocking. Her eyes slipped up over her glasses and gave me a firm look.

"I Thought the name was a bit out of place.." I put my hands into my pockets feeling to exposed at the most.

"Uh yea..I have gotten that a few times today.." I mumbled softly causing a few soft giggles throughout the room. That actually made the mood a bit lighter. Well for me at least. I'm sure everyone else was fine as it was.

"Do you know that your late?" Oh great she was going to be THIS kind of teacher. Not only that but this was math and math was my worst subject ever.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry I had trouble finding this class.." She let out a small sigh as if disappointed by me before saying.

"Alright well go sit in the back. There is only one empty seat so I'm sure finding it won't be _to_ hard." I sensed the complete rudeness from her but gave a small nod and simply did my best NOT to think about it. I turned to the back then slightly froze when I finally got a look at the class. In the back of the room a seat from the middle row and in the last set of chairs was Bryan and next to him to his right almost the last seat was the empty one. I had to sit next to him.

I at once took my composure and made me way to the back as if I had no fears or worries. I walked with a strut in my step before placing my backpack next to the chair and taking my seat. I refused however to look over at Bryan. I wanted to but I made myself keep my eyes forward. He told me directly to leave him alone and that was I was planning on doing…right? The Teacher miss White begun to walk down the ills putting a small packet down on each desk.

"Okay everyone today we are having a pop quiz." Everyone groaned and she soon plopped down one on my desk.

"This is a good time for you to show me what you can do.." She informed me with almost a cruel smile before moving on. After that statement however I mumbled softly…

"Or what I can't do.." But it was quiet enough that only the two people on either side of me should have heard my comment. The two being some blond girl on my right then Bryan on my left. Of course I did not look over at Bryan afraid of getting my head bit off. But because I was not aloud to, I wanted to.

Sounds like the brain of a nine year old child right? Well apparently I, when it came to something like this had a mind of a nine year old child. Just because he was pushing me away I wanted to talk to him more. For the time being though I worked on the math paper doing my best to focus on that and not Bryan. I was the type to get distracted easily however.

But of course, to soon a buzzer went off ending the class. Had an hour already gone by? Everyone stood as well as miss White.

"Alright everyone please turn in your papers as you walk by my desk, and I don't want to see any last minute critiquing." I stood pulling my back pack over my shoulder and with my free hand holding the small packet. I had not even finished it. Only about four out of the five pages were done. Oh well it was not like I expecting to just zip through it.

I walked passed Bryan ignoring him for now, walking to the front and placing the packet on the desk before leaving the room with the rest of the group. But as I left the room Bryan had just been passing me when a taller boy shoved passed him pushing him into nearby lockers slightly.

"Watch it.." The guy said before giving a small cruel chuckle followed by another few chuckles from his friends. Well I was already getting a feel on how this school worked. Without really thinking about it I walked over to Bryan as he sat up straight away from the locker.

"Are you okay?" I asked some panic in my voice. He turned his head down to me as I just made it to his side and simply gave me a small look through his hair. He then turned his head up and begun to walk away as he mumbled.

"Mind your own business.." Well he was not the most brightest Daisy in the flower patch, but then again neither were the boys who pushed him. Maybe this Bryan kid really was a bad boy like the girl said. Maybe that was why no one liked him and maybe he deserved to be pushed into the locker. Yet when he was pushed he did not curse at them or even get angry it seemed. Then what did it mean?

I just stood there a few moments wondering these things over. Well it seemed math class was going to be a little more stressful this ear. I lightly shook my head at my first day at this school and begun to my next class. My next class was history which I also did not care for. We already know about all the people worth knowing so at this point we usually learned about un-named people that no one actually cared about or watch war videos.


End file.
